The Wheelchair and Carnation Petals
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Sebelas tahun tak bersua, hanya satu yang Rivaille rindu—cinta pertama yang selalu menggebu. Anyelir putih tersemat pada helai amber, kursi roda yang berdecit karena gesekan dengan jalanan, setelah cinta terpendam selama 17 tahun berlalu, mereka kembali bersama—Rivaille dan Eren. Dedicated for Rou's Fleur Challenge! Warning Inside! Don't like don't read.


**The Wheelchair and Carnation Petals**

_by Shigure Haruki_

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © _Hajime Isayama_

[_____Cover is not mine_]

**| Alternate Universe |** Rated **T** for _malexmale pairing_ **| One-shot |**

Maybe OOC, typos, and other faults

**Warning : **Angst agak nyinet atau fluff angsa *plak!*

_Dedicated for_ **_Rou's Fleur Challenge_**

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

* * *

**.**

_Both were young_

_Without a single doubt, they chained two hearts in a vow_

_Because young ones didn't understand_

_What it meant to love and be loved_

**.**

Seorang pria Perancis berambut eboni berdiri tegap penuh wibawa, menuai kagum dari orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Wajahnya kaku, tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang dapat kau tangkap andai pun kau melihat. Keberadaannya dalam balutan mantel hitam musim gugur begitu kontras dengan dedaunan kemerahan yang menghujani Paris—seakan ia adalah sesosok dewa kematian di tengah lautan warna. Sehelai syal rajut putih yang melingkar pada lehernya ia rapatkan tatkala angin yang cukup mengilukan tulang berhembus. Tatapan dingin dari iris kelabu yang menusuk ia lemparkan pada wanita muda di hadapannya yang sedang membisu.

Di tengah taman kota, sebuah ajakan kencan baru saja terlontar dari bibir rekan kerjanya. Wanita dengan rambut dan iris sewarna cokelat madu itu kini hanya dapat menatap teras bebatuan penyusun jalan yang mereka tapaki sebelumnya. Wajah wanita itu memerah. Ia begitu malu hingga kehilangan kata. Baru saja ia mengambil keputusan yang kelak akan disesali seumur hidup.

Petra Ral tahu Rivaille benci pernyataan cinta dari wanita manapun yang menggilainya. Naif sekali ia menyangka dirinya pengecualian. Setelah satu tahun bersanding sebagai rekan, nampaknya pertemanan mereka harus berakhir di sini. Dalam hati ia mengutuki diri, karena kebodohan yang telah menghancurkan segalanya. Tak berani ia balas sepasang mata yang kini menatap jengah, tak berani pula ia dengar jawaban pria yang telah memerangkap hatinya itu.

"Kukira kau berbeda, Ral. Kau wanita yang ceria dan teman yang ideal. Ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka," tukas Rivaille ketika ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan wanita itu. Runtuh sudah semua persepsinya tentang sahabat lawan jenis. Selama ini memang tidak ada wanita yang mampu menahan pesonanya. Rivaille terus melangkah tanpa peduli wanita yang tengah menatapi punggungnya menjauh kini berurai air mata.

Hanya satu orang saja yang boleh menerima cintanya, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Tak mungkin ia menggantikan posisi 'orang itu' dengan yang lain. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu, bagi Rivaille hanya satu janji yang masih membekas di hati.

Tujuh belas tahun silam, di bawah pohon ek tua, ia lingkarkan cincin dari rumput liar pada jari manis anak itu. Beralaskan hijau, bersisian dengan ayunan kayu yang berderit, bersama anak laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Masih terpatri dalam benaknya bagaimana anak itu tersenyum manis dengan wajah bersemu malu. Hari itu semangat anak lain yang selalu mengisi harinya berganti… dengan sebuah kecup di pipi sebagai salam perpisahan.

Andai anak itu tak pernah pergi ke Jerman, mungkin saat ini Rivaille takkan mengisi hari monoton—dimana ia harus sendiri tanpa cintanya. Meski kaum adam harus berdampingan dengan kaum hawa, tak pernah lagi ia rasakan cinta seperti yang pertama. Karena itu, hingga tahun ke dua puluh tujuh, hidupnya masih sama—menanti seseorang yang pantas menerima. Bukan seorang wanita, melainkan seorang anak laki-laki dari masa lalunya.

Seorang Eren Jeager.

**.**

_Even though years had passed_

_No one forgot another_

_Will they reunite as one unto the eternity?_

_Because things aren't always the same as they were before_

**.**

Roda takdir memang tak dapat kau terka. Terkadang ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang terlampau mengejutkan tanpa kau sangka akan terjadi. Demikian pula dengan Rivaille yang kini terperangah di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Baru saja ia selesai menjenguk salah satu sanak yang dirawat inap. Kini pemandangan di depan seakan menipu matanya—ilusi yang berusaha memenuhi harapan belasan tahunnya.

Di bawah pepohonan rindang, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan usia terpaut tiga tahun di bawahnya tengah menatap ke langit biru. Burung-burung kecil berkumpul di dekat kakinya—mematuk biji-bijian yang diberikan si pemuda ketika ia tertawa renyah. Saat mata pemuda itu beradu pandang dengan miliknya, yakinlah Rivaille. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang selama ini dirindukan hatinya—sosok yang selalu dicarinya siang dan malam meski berkali-kali pula pupus harapannya untuk berjumpa. Kini, pemuda itu ada di hadapannya—cinta pertama yang tak pernah terkikis waktu.

Lihat, iris hijau itu masih sama sejak terakhir kali mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan—masih seindah batu _jade_.

"Eren?" tanya Rivaille sangsi ketika ia melangkah mendekat menuju pemuda itu—masih sulit baginya untuk percaya. Ketika ia sentuh kedua pipi pemuda itu dengan jemarinya, melihat wajah yang bersemu merah dan air mata yang menggenang, Rivaille mengerti ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini nyata—pertemuannya kembali dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Rivaille, aku merindukanmu," ucap Eren seraya tersenyum. Rivaille mencondongkan tubuh untuk melingkarkan tangannya, merengkuh tubuh Eren. Pria itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha terlihat tegar meski ia sama-sama terharu. Ia benamkan wajahnya—menyesap sekali lagi aroma rambut _amber_ yang hampir ia lupakan. Erennya kembali. Kini mereka dapat bersama lagi bukan?

Kapan kau kembali dari Jerman atau sudah berapa lama di Perancis? Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Rivaille, namun sukacita reuni membuatnya melewatkan satu kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Eren mengenakan baju biru rumah sakit, sama seperti saudara yang baru dijenguknya. Malah pemuda beriris hijau itu tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda otomatis.

Pria itu terperangah. Ia belai pipi kekasihya sebelum bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi selama aku tak di sisimu, Eren?"

Eren tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menjawab, ia tangkupkan tangannya yang sedikit lebih lentik di atas tangan lain itu. Betapa ia rindu akan sentuhan yang sudah lama tak menyapa kulitnya. Terakhir kali telapak tangan Rivaille begitu kecil—sama dengan tangannya dulu—namun kini dapat ia benamkan pipinya dalam suhu hangat yang menenangkan pada tangan yang luas. Ia resapi baik-baik setiap kehangatan sentuhan yang lama hilang dari kepingan hidupnya seraya memejamkan mata.

"Jika kuceritakan, akan panjang. Mari berkeliling agar kau tidak bosan," Eren masih tersenyum ketika kedua kelopaknya membuka—menunjukkan iris hijau yang berpendar indah. Rivaille mengangguk sebelum berputar ke belakang kursi roda untuk mengarahkan. Meski ia tahu Eren dapat melakukannya sendiri, tak apa bukan meminta pemuda itu bergantung lagi padanya setelah sekian lama?

Di teras batu taman rumah sakit yang cukup luas, Rivaille mendorong kursi roda yang ditumpangi orang tercintanya. Ia merasa lengkap, namun di saat yang sama merasa kurang. Bukan seperti ini pertemuan yang ia bayangkan. Mengapa takdir tega membiarkannya merasa bersalah karena tak berada di sisi Eren ketika ia mengalami musibah?

"Rivaille," panggilan dari suara yang begitu merdu di telinganya membuat Rivaille tersentak dari pikirannya yang semula kalut. Ia condongkan sedikit kepalanya ke depan untuk berbisik pelan pada Eren—memberitahu kalau ia mendengarkan. Dari belakang, tampak bahwa wajah pemuda itu memerah hingga daun telinga.

"A—aku… selama tidak bertemu denganmu… dua bulan lalu…," Eren tergagap ketika menyusun kata-katanya karena salah tingkah yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Senyum berbeda arti yang ia paksakan untuk menutupi senyum malunya—ketika ia menoleh singkat—malah membuat Rivaille mendengus geli.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan," kali ini Eren berujar pelan—hampir menyerupai bisikan—namun Rivialle mendengarnya dengan mata yang membola kaget, "Awalnya aku sempat tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa minggu. Kedua orang tuaku sangat cemas, terutama ibu yang sering sekali menangis. Akan tetapi begitu aku tersadar, kami masih tidak dapat tersenyum karena aku tak dapat merasakan kedua kakiku."

"Rivaille?" tanya Eren heran ketika teman masa kecilnya itu kini menghentikan dorongan pada kursi roda yang dinaikinya. Ketika ia menoleh, terkejutlah ia akan perasaan bersalah yang didapati terselip pada tatapan nanar pria itu. Lantas Eren memutar kursi rodanya dan memanggil nama Rivaille sekali lagi, sebelum pria itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Eren.

"Maaf, ketika kau mengalami semua itu… aku—," satu telunjuk yang Eren rapatkan pada bibir Rivaille memotong kata-kata si rambut_ raven_. Eren hanya menggeleng. Kedua matanya terpejam dan sebuah senyum ia kulum pada bibir ranumnya.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Rivaille," katanya, "Jika aku tidak mengalami kecelakaan itu, tentu aku takkan bertemu denganmu di tempat ini sekarang."

"Eren…," lirih Rivaille rendah. Baginya kebesaran hati Eren malah membuat kesedihannya berlipat. Rasa haru akan pertemuan kembali, sendu akan kemalangan yang menimpa, dan cinta yang kini tak dapat lagi ia bendung mendorong Rivaille untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke milik pemuda itu.

Eren baru membuka kedua kelopak matanya ketika ia merasakan nafas lain yang menggelitik wajahnya. Rivaille membuat kening dan puncak hidung mereka bersinggungan. Eren tercekat mendapati iris kelabu yang dulu melindungi seperti seorang kakak kini menatapnya lekat dengan desir berbeda. Baik Rivaille maupun Eren sadar mereka sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Cinta dari masa lalu yang terpisah jarak selama sekian tahun kini bersemi kembali.

Dengan sedikit keraguan yang canggung Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dan lebih lagi—milimeter demi milimeter. Ia agak resah. Akankah semua baik-baik saja jika hubungan mereka berubah? Dahulu, masih kecupan kekanakkan yang mereka berikan. Jika kali ini bibir mereka bersatu dalam pagutan, seperti apa rasanya? Rivaille berhenti sejenak satu _inchi_ jauhnya dari bibir Eren. Ketika pemuda itu memejamkan mata tanpa perlawanan sebagai ijin, barulah ia merapatkan bibir mereka.

Lembut, basah, dalam irama yang menenangkan. Demikianlah ciuman pertama dua insan itu. Untunglah orang lain terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan kegiatan kecil mereka, bahkan ketika keduanya tersenyum lembut dengan tangan tertaut.

Dari teman masa kecil, cinta pertama yang hilang kini resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan rasa cinta senada. Tujuh belas tahun, tanpa saling melupakan.

**.**

_One came and another was gone_

_If the lost one was the price for the desired encounter_

_Embraced that sadness together in those arms_

_Because two is better than one in enduring the pain_

**.**

Eren tengah bercerita dengan riang pada Carla, ibunya, ketika Rivaille memasuki kamar rumah sakitnya. Sepasang ibu-anak itu menoleh pada pria bersorot tajam yang kini melangkah mendekat.

"Wah, Rivaille! Kau sudah sangat besar!" seru Carla. Ia berdiri untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu anak laki-laki yang sejak dahulu ia anggap sama seperti anaknya sendiri. Anak itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tinggi yang sedikit lebih menjulang, garis wajah yang tegas, dan wibawa yang menunjukkan bahwa ia pria dewasa.

"Sudah lama sekali, Bibi," ujar Rivaille seraya tersenyum tipis menanggapi reaksi Carla atas perjumpaannya kembali dengan wanita itu. Kini, Carla sama seperti ibunya, sudah memiliki beberapa kerutan di wajah meski kecantikan masa mudanya masih saja tampak. Pandangan wanita itu masih saja teduh disertai rasa sayang mendalam seorang ibu pada anaknya. Bagi Carla, meski lama tak bersua, Rivaille masih ia anggap putra keduanya. Meski mereka sempat kehilangan kontak ketika keluarga Jeager pindah ke Jerman, tetap saja air mata haru kini mengalir turun di ujung pelupuk Carla. Rivaille memberi sejumlah tepukan lembut pada bahu wanita itu.

"Eren, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Rivaille pada Eren setelah ia menenangkan Carla. Pria Perancis itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur Eren kemudian membelai rambut yang terkasih. Eren pun membalasnya dengan tatapan malu-malu. Lima hari pertemuan mereka sebelumnya—setiap malam selepas Rivaille bekerja—telah menuai semi yang lebih hebat dibanding ketika mereka mencinta diam-diam dulu.

Carla yang merasa ada perbedaan pada hubungan kedua anak itu berdeham kecil—membuat keduanya menoleh. Meski tidak ada perubahan riak emosi pada wajah Rivaille, dapat Carla lihat dengan jelas bahwa wajah anak laki-lakinya merona merah. Oh, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan kini ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Hanya satu lambaian tangan dan kata tak apa yang ia ucapkan untuk menutupi kekhawatirannya. Biar ia simpan sendiri saja perkara ini dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Eren berubah sendu, Carla tahu apa yang akan diberitahukan anak itu pada Rivaille—mengenai kemampuan berjalannya yang tak mungkin kembali. Air matanya sendiri juga sudah hampir tumpah jika harus mengulang cerita itu lagi dan lagi. Maka Carla memutuskan untuk keluar—meninggalkan kedua anak laki-laki yang dikasihinya berdua saja di dalam ruangan segi empat bercat putih itu. Tangisnya pecah di luar ruangan ketika sayup-sayup ia dengar kata demi kata yang meluncur dari bibir Eren.

"Rivaille, aku tak akan bisa berjalan lagi," air mata meluncur turun di atas wajah Eren ketika ia bercerita, sementara Rivaille hanya bisa mendekatkan diri dan merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu untuk menenangkan. Ia merasakan kehancuran yang sama ketika Eren bercerita bahwa sebelumnya ia disebut masih memiliki harapan untuk sembuh dari kelumpuhan yang dideritanya, namun pagi ini, seorang dokter senior yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika menyatakan kaki Eren takkan dapat digunakan lagi meski tidak harus diamputasi.

"Seumur hidupku, aku akan cacat. Tak dapat berjalan maupun bekerja," ujar Eren lemah sambil meremat kemeja yang dikenakan Rivaille. Ia terisak di atas dada bidang pria itu dengan dua tangan kekar yang melingkar pada tubuhnya.

Rivaille mengecup puncak kepala pemuda di hadapannya, ia seka lelehan hangat yang menuruni pipi kekasihnya seraya tersenyum tipis, "Tak apa, Eren. Jika kau tak dapat bekerja, biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu. Jika kau tidak dapat berjalan, biar aku yang menjadi kakimu."

Rivaille harus kuat menerima semua ini. Meski ia sama-sama berduka, kepada siapa Eren akan bersandar bila ia menangis jua? Karena itu ia gigit bibir bawahnya sambil merutuk dalam hati—memaki takdir yang demikian kejam pada orang yang dicintainya. Inikah harga yang harus ia bayar untuk dapat dipersatukan kembali dengan Eren-nya?

Andai ia tahu kedatangannya tepat karena Eren begitu bersyukur dapat menopangkan hidupnya pada pria itu, mungkin sungut-sungut Rivaille akan berganti syukur juga. Sebelum Rivaille datang, begitu banyak masalah Eren simpan sendiri dalam hatinya karena tak mampu memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain. Namun sekarang beban berat itu dapat ditanggung berdua.

Carla masih berdiri di luar ruang rawat anaknya. Ia mendengar semuanya dalam volume minim yang masih dapat ditangkap telinganya. Dua anak laki-lakinya saling mencintai. Meski Rivaille ia anggap anaknya sendiri, tetap ia tak dapat merelakan Eren bersanding dengan sesama jenis.

Jelas sudah perkara yang dicemaskannya. Hari itu Carla mengerti, satu hal yang ia lewatkan dulu ketika kedua anak itu tumbuh bersama—cinta yang tak seharusnya. Namun, haruskah ia memisahkan?

**.**

_Trust was the only thing they had_

_When the world tried to separate them_

_Both understood, no one would leave another_

_Nor would they give up on love they had been waiting for so long_

**.**

Seorang wanita Asia berdarah campuran melesat di koridor-koridor panjang rumah sakit. Matanya menilik setiap papan nomor dari kayu bertatah di atas pintu. Ia cari satu nomor yang mengantar pada cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan saja. Tepat ketika ia lihat angka 107 di sisi kiri koridor ketiga, ia tahu hanya tinggal pintu itu yang memisahkannya.

"Eren!" serunya ketika ia membuka pintu putih dengan tekanan yang cukup kuat untuk membuat pintu itu berdebam kecil—menuai tatap heran para perawat yang berlalu-lalang.

"Mikasa? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Eren heran. Mikasa Ackerman adalah salah satu teman dekatnya di Jerman selain Armin Arlert sejak lima tahun lalu. Carla juga mengenal gadis itu ketika dua kolega tersebut berkunjung ke rumah Eren. Sama seperti ia tahu perasaan yang dipendam Mikasa untuk putranya, ia hubungi gadis berparas oriental itu untuk mengunjungi Eren. Siapa tahu hati anaknya masih bisa berbalik kepada kodrat yang seharusnya. Namun nihil, hanya tatap risih yang ia dapati pada iris kehijauan anaknya alih-alih rindu atau sekelumit cinta—berbeda dengan tatapan untuk Rivaille kemarin.

"Eren! Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku? Bibi juga, kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang?" berang Mikasa. Ia tak suka menjadi yang terakhir tahu, terutama tentang Eren. Armin ternyata sudah tahu namun tetap diam. Selain itu, si pemuda pirang tak bisa pergi ke Perancis karena proyek yang sedang ditekurinya. Mikasa agak geram pada orang-orang di sekitarnya yang merahasiakan keadaan Eren. Pasalnya, Jean—kekasih Armin—pun sampai sudah tahu sahabat mereka hampir meregang nyawa tak lama setelah kembali ke Perancis.

Eren tak menjawab. Hanya ia alihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela seraya berharap Rivaille segera datang dan mendepak Mikasa keluar. Ia tak tahan selalu diceramahi seperti anak kecil dan diatur ini-itu oleh orang yang bukan ibunya. Terlebih barusan Carla seakan menginterogasi tentang hubungannya dan Rivaille yang kini tampak berubah, seolah wanita itu tidak setuju.

"Maaf, kami tak mau membuatmu khawatir," jelas Carla seakan ia mewakili Eren juga dalam bicaranya. Mikasa menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia berjalan mendekat untuk melanjutkan percakapan dengan Carla yang duduk pada bangku di samping tempat tidur. Eren masih membuang tatap ketika gadis itu berbincang dengan Carla mengenai penyakitnya. Dapat ia dengar Mikasa memekik pelan ketika mendengar bahwa Eren tak dapat berjalan lagi sepanjang sisa umurnya.

"Eren…," lirih gadis keturunan Jepang itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Susah payah ia tahan tangisannya agar tidak tumpah. Bagaimana mungkin tak sedih mendengar orang yang kau cintai tak dapat berjalan lagi? Ia sama hancurnya seperti Rivaille kemarin.

Mikasa tahu kelumpuhan seorang pria berarti fatal. Kelak, pria itu takkan mampu mencari nafkah maupun melanjutkan keturunan. Ia pikir kali ini mungkin kesempatan terbaiknya. Jika ia menawarkan diri, ia dapat menunjukkan besar cintanya pada Eren. Sang ibu maupun ayah tak mungkin menolak. Peluang yang hampir 80%. Dengan sedikit gugup, ia paksakan pikirannya untuk diutarakan.

"A—aku bersedia mendampingi Eren seumur hidupnya," ucapnya pada Carla—tanpa peduli jika terdengar seperti forum yang acak dan tiba-tiba. Wanita itu—Carla—terbeliak mendengar pernyataan yang terdengar tulus itu, sementara Eren terlihat tak suka—merasa setengah dicemooh. Ia sudah punya Rivaille. Untuk apa gadis ini memberanikan diri memperkatakan hal yang sia-sia begitu? Kasihan karena merasa tak ada gadis yang mau dengannya? Pikiran gadis ini pasti terlampau sempit. Sementara Carla—sesuai dugaan Eren—beraksi sebaliknya.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kau masih memiliki masa depan, sementara Eren…," lirih Carla ketika ia menyadari betapa besar pengorbanan Mikasa untuk dapat berada di sisi putranya. Ternyata gadis ini tidak main-main. Ia serius dan berani menanggung resiko. Calon menantu mana yang dapat menandingi gadis ini?

"Tak apa, aku akan bicara dengan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka akan mengerti jika ini keputusanku," ucap mikasa heroik. Bohong. Ia tahu orang tuanya tak mungkin mengijinkan. Akan tetapi ia tak peduli. Baginya Eren lumpuh pun tak masalah asal pemuda itu dapat berada di sisinya—menerima cintanya.

Carla menangis penuh haru mendengar pernyataan itu. Eren yakin sebentar lagi ibunya itu akan membujuknya untuk menerima tawaran Mikasa yang terdengar konyol. Ah, kemarin Sabtu. Ketika Rivaille peratama kali bertemu lagi dengan Carla, pria itu hanya bekerja setengah hari. Sekarang, Minggu, tak dapatkah ia sampai lebih cepat dan menyelamatkan Eren dari situasi ini?

"Rivaille!" seru Eren—mengabaikan Carla yang masih meracau untuk merayu Eren agar menikah saja dengan Mikasa. Seluruh kepala di ruangan kini menatap ke arah pintu dan menunggu siapa gerangan pengunjung ketiga yang datang. Ketika sosok pria berambut hitam panjang dengan kacamata bulat bertengger pada wajahnya masuk, Eren mencelos kecewa, sedangkan dua kaum hawa tersenyum ramah. Grisha Jeager mengerenyit heran melihat reaksi ketiga orang itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Grisha bingung ketika ia melihat Eren merengut, Carla mengelap matanya yang sembab, dan Mikasa kebingungan. Di tengah situasi yang terasa ganjil itu, Carla setengah berlari lalu memeluknya.

"Kau tahu, Mikasa baru saja bilang bahwa ia bersedia menjadi pengantin Eren meski keadaan Eren demikian. Tidakkah begitu besar cintanya untuk putra kita?" bisik Carla dengan rasa bahagia yang membucah memenuhi dada. Di belakang Carla, Grisha melihat Mikasa tersenyum tipis, maka ia balas senyuman anak itu sebagai formalitas. Sementara di sisi lain, dapat ia tangkap wajah Eren yang tampak kesal. Oh, begitu rupanya, Eren tidak setuju, namun isterinya berusaha memaksakan keputusan sepihak.

Insting sebagai seorang insinyur mendorong Grisha untuk selalu berpikir dengan nalar dan menimang keputusan dengan bijak meski usianya hampir terhitung lanjut. Karena itu ia menganggapi pernyataan Carla dengan satu jawaban yang membuat isterinya itu kecewa, "Kita tunda dulu hal itu untuk nanti. Sepertinya Eren juga tidak terlalu berkenan. Bukankah tidak baik memaksakan kehendak, Sayang?"

Eren mengangguk setuju di tempatnya, sementara Carla berjengit kesal, "Tapi Mikasa bersedia menikahi Eren! Padahal sebagai wanita ia menanggung berbagai konsekuensi untuk mengambil keputusan demikian! Tidakkah itu cukup untuk membuatmu meyakinkan Eren agar setuju?"

Grisha menghela nafas lega. Ia betulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menaruh kedua tangan di atas bahu isterinya, "Carla…, pernikahan bukan suatu hal yang mudah. Kau tak dapat memaksa Eren untuk menikahi Mikasa meski gadis itu sudah bersedia."

CKLEK!

Baru saja Grisha akan mengutarakan permohonan maafnya pada Mikasa, sesosok pria yang terasa tak asing untuknya melangkah masuk. Pria Perancis bermata kelabu dengan ekspresi yang kaku, tak berubah dari dahulu hingga sekarang.

"Rivaille?" tanya Grisha ketika ia selesai mengamati sekali lagi wajah pria muda itu, Rivaille mengangguk sebagai respon. Air muka Carla berubah cemas, kedatangan Rivaille dinilai tak tepat waktu olehnya, sedikit lagi ia mungkin berhasil membujuk Eren. Sedangkan Mikasa merasa kesal melihat perubahan ekspresi Eren yang dinilainya tidak biasa ketika pria bernama Rivaille itu memasuki ruangan.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang," Grisha tertawa sambil menjabat tangan Rivaille. Pria Perancis itu tersenyum tipis ketika membalas salam.

Sama seperti Carla, Grisha menganggap Rivaille putranya juga. Sejak dahulu Grisha selalu menghargai Rivaille karena kepiawaiannya dalam berbagai bidang. Saat ini pun, Grisha pasti sudah mengobrol panjang lebar tentang pekerjaan yang tengah ditekuni anak laki-lakinya itu jika saja tak ia lihat karangan bunga anyelir putih yang dibawa Rivaille.

Rivaille tahu perhatian semua orang kini tertuju pada karangan bunga di tangannya—membuat hening meyelimuti ruangan. Hal yang tak biasa memang jika laki-laki membawakan karangan bunga ketika menjenguk sesama laki-laki. Sebelumnya, ketika terhenti sejenak di depan pintu, sempat ia dengar percakapan mengenai rencana Carla untuk menikahkan Eren dengan gadis Asia di sisi lain ruangan yang kini menatapinya curiga.

Pria lain mungkin akan menyembunyikan karangan bunga itu di balik tubuhnya lalu berkata bahwa bunga itu untuk kenalan lain yang juga dirawat. Namun, Rivaille tak akan mengecewakan Eren dengan alasan harga diri konyol macam itu. Ia tahu tak ada jalan mundur. Karena itu ia melangkah maju—benar-benar berjalan, bukan dalam arti kias. Ia ambil setangkai bunga anyelir itu dari karangan yang dibawanya, lalu ia sematkan di telinga kekasihnya.

"Untukmu," bisiknya seraya menyerahkan karangan anyelir putih itu ke dalam pelukan Eren. Wajah pemuda berambut _amber _itu bersemu malu. Tak dapat lagi ia kendalikan semburat merah pada wajahnya yang tentu merupakan reaksi tak wajar jika diperlakukan demikian oleh sesama lelaki. Eren tergagap melirihkan kata terima kasih seraya menatap lekat wajah Rivaille. Mikasa menatap jengah, sementara Carla yang tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan pemandangan itu berlari keluar ruangan sambil menutupi separuh wajahnya—menahan tangis.

"Carla—!" seru Grisha yang semula terpaku akan pemandangan di hadapannya. Mikasa yang berteriak di saat yang sama lari lebih dulu mengejar Carla, sementara Grisha menatap sekali lagi ke arah kedua putranya.

"Eren, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau tak pernah mengencani perempuan manapun. Kau terlanjur serius dengannya bahkan sejak kalian muda dulu bukan?" Grisha menatap kedua anak itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan ketika keduanya mengangguk. Sang ayah pamit sebelum berbalik lagi untuk mengejar isterinya—meninggalkan dua insan terperangah dalam diam.

Perasaan Grisha saat ini juga berkecamuk—bercampur aduk. Ia tahu keberatan isterinya terhadap hubungan Rivaille dan Eren, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun, untuk dapat berpikir jernih, ia juga mencoba memandang masalah ini dari sudut pandang Rivaille dan Eren. Mengapa mereka bisa saling mencintai dan bagaimana mereka mencintai? Jika Rivaille satu-satunya yang dapat membahagiakan Eren di tengah keadaan terpuruknya, bukankah ia akan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya? Lantas bagaimana dengan Carla dan Mikasa?

Setelah tahu duduk perkaranya sekalipun, Grisha Jeager masih tak dapat memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada perasaan terlarang kedua anak itu. Hatinya terasa gamang. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lagi dan melihat bagaimana hal-hal berlangsung.

Hari itu, baik pasangan Jeager maupun Mikasa Ackerman tidak kembali ke kamar 107. Rivaille dan Eren tetap berbincang seakan tak terjadi apapun. Mereka tahu dunia akan menentang dan mereka percaya tak akan ada salah satu di antara keduanya yang menyerah.

Mencintai memang tak mudah, bukan?

**.**

_One of those nights they shared_

_An old book was read to memorize the childhood hour_

_Music was played solemnly throughout the room _

_Echoed in souls as the two dancing_

**.**

Hari itu malam telah menjelang, Rivaille datang dari tempat kerjanya untuk menginap sesekali seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setelah lembur pada hari sebelumnya. Demikian ia dapat masuk sedikit lebih siang esoknya sehingga leluasa kembali ke rumah terlebih dahulu setelah menginap. Tidak pernah ada yang menunggui Eren setiap malam. Carla akan selalu kembali ke rumah, Grisha sudah terlalu lelah akan pekerjaannya, sementara Mikasa yang perempuan tidak diijinkan. Karena itu hanya pada saat seperti ini mereka bisa bersama tanpa perlu khawatir ada yang mengganggu.

"Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Rivaille seraya menyodorkan sebuah buku tua bersampul cokelat ke tangan Eren. Pada sampulnya yang berukiran, tertulis kata _The Glass Box_ - 'kotak kaca'. Dulu sekali, cerita itu merupakan salah satu yang sering dibacakan Rivaille sebagai seorang kakak tatkala ia menginap—untuk menemani Eren hingga terlelap. Kini ia akan melakukan ritual yang sama untuk yang terkasih.

Rivaille duduk di sisi Eren yang tersenyum lembut. Ia rengkuh bahu pemuda itu dalam peluknya tatkala ia membuka buku yang penuh nostalgia lampau. Selimut rumah sakit membungkus separuh tubuh mereka sebagai penghangat tambahan selain pakaian tebal di malam musim gugur.

Rivaille pun mulai membacakan cerita mengenai seorang pria miskin dan kotak kaca. Seorang wanita tua meminta kotak kaca itu dan bersedia menggantinya dengan kekayaan, namun karena wanita tua itu pendek sabar, si pria tak memberikan kotak kacanya. Kemudian pria itu mendapati bahwa kotak kacanya dapat memanggil tiga penjaga yang masing-masing dapat mengabulkan satu permintaan. Permintaan pertama ia gunakan agar tidak jatuh miskin lagi. Permintaan kedua untuk menyelamatkan seorang puteri kerajaan yang dikurung ayahnya. Dan ketiga untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya ketika akan dihukum mati karena mencoba melamar sang puteri. Pada akhirnya pria itu dapat bersanding dengan sang puteri sebagai raja dan ratu yang baru.

"Sekarang cerita ini tak cukup panjang untuk dapat membuatku mengantuk," Eren tertawa kecil setelah Rivaille selesai membacakan cerita itu.

"Ya, padahal dulu terasa begitu panjang," balas Rivaille seraya mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir ranum sang kekasih. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu yang memainkan lidah, hanya dua bibir yang bertaut dalam cinta. Kini buku tua itu berpindah ke tangan Eren, tatkala Rivaille melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh si pemuda.

"Hei, Rivaille, apa yang akan kau minta jika memiliki kotak kaca ini?" tanya Eren setelah keduanya bertukar tatap untuk sekian menit dalam diam. Rivaille sedikit menaikkan alisnya seraya berpikir.

"Jika aku memiliki kotak kaca seperti Hans*, pertama aku akan meminta supaya kita tak terpisah selama tujuh belas tahun," jawab Rivaille sambil menarik hidung Eren dengan usil sampai yang empunya hidung mengaduh pelan tanpa sempat protes. Wajah Eren yang merengut karena hidungnya ditarik sambil dijepit dengan dua jari membuat Rivaille mendengus geli sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kedua, aku akan meminta supaya kau dapat berjalan lagi," lanjutnya, kali ini dengan tatapan sendu. Satu tangan ia gerakan untuk menelusuri kaki Eren yang berada di balik selimut. Ia tahu Eren tak dapat merasakan sentuhan itu, namun di sudut hatinya ia tetap yakin bahwa perasaannya sampai—harapan tulusnya untuk pemuda itu. Eren terperangah melihat siluet Rivaille yang demikian.

"Terakhir," lirih Rivaille dengan suara yang terdengar berat dan dalam, "Aku akan meminta supaya kita dapat tetap bersama selamanya tanpa ada yang memisahkan."

Perlu Eren akui, saat itu nafasnya tercekat. Jantungnya berdentum hebat di dalam rongga dada. Darahnya seakan dipompa cepat, naik ke kepala hingga wajahnya memanas—mungkin memerah juga. Dalam ruangan temaram yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur dan bias sinar rembulan dari jendela yang dibiarkan dengan tirai terikat ke sisi, Eren melihat kesungguhan Rivaille pada sepasang iris kelabu yang begitu dekat.

"Eren, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku selamanya?" tanyanya seraya membuka sebuah kotak biru kecil berbahan beludru, berisikan sepasang cincin perak berukiran sulur _ivy_ pada mukanya dan nama mereka pada lingkar dalamnya. Tak dapat kulukiskan air mata yang mengalir turun dari wajah Eren karena haru. Eren telah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar tak ada suara isakan cengeng yang keluar dari sana, akan tetapi air matanya tetap mengalir deras—ia begitu bahagia.

Malam itu, Rivaille menyematkan sebuah cincin perak di jari manis yang terkasih. Juga Eren menyematkan cincin pasangannya pada jari manis Rivaille. Keduanya berpagutan lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sebuah kecupan lembut yang mereka bagi itu terasa begitu berharga.

Tak lama kemudian, Rivaille turun dari tempat tidur lalu mengenakan selopnya. Eren menatapinya bingung hingga ia lihat pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Kotak musik itu…," gumam Eren tak percaya. Rivaille tersenyum tipis sebelum membuka kotak musik tua di tangannya. Sama seperti buku dongeng _The Glass Box_, kotak musik tua berukiran perak dengan bahan dasar kayu hitam itu adalah salah satu kenangan masa lalu mereka berdua. Dahulu sekali, mereka menerima pemberian itu bersama dari neneknya Rivaille. Jika penutup kotak musik itu terbuka, lagu _White Christmas_ yang dibawakan oleh Kenny G** akan terdengar—mengingatkan sang nenek pada cintanya yang dahulu seorang pria Jerman. Tentu ia simpan sendiri cerita itu dalam hati. Tanpa tahu bahwa Rivaille-nya juga menemukan cinta bersama seorang pemuda Jerman.

Nada-nada instrumental yang lembut mengalun di udara—perpaduan suara piano dan biola yang harmonis. Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Eren yang diam termangu di atas tempat tidur, "Eren, ayo berdansa."

"Tapi, kakiku…," protes Eren dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia sempat berpikir bahwa Rivaille mungkin lupa pada kelumpuhannya. Bukannya pemuda itu tak ingin berdansa, ia sangat ingin—terlebih dengan Rivaille. Hanya saja… tak mungkin ia berdansa dalam keadaan begini bukan? Rasanya Eren hampir menangis—kali ini meratapi keadaannya. Namun Rivaille malah melangkah mendekat, masih dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang minim.

"Jangan takut," bisiknya seraya menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh Eren, "Kalau kau tak bisa, biar aku saja yang melangkah."

Detik berikutnya yang Eren tahu, Rivaille tengah mengangkat tubuhnya _bridal style_. Pria itu kini melangkah dalam tarian sesuai irama lagu yang tengah melantun lembut. Wajahnya begitu khidmat dengan mata terpejam. Ia dekap tubuh Eren erat seakan takut kehilangan, sementara Eren melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria itu seakan ia menggantungkan hidupnya di sana. Karena tak bisa melangkah, ia memutuskan untuk bersenandung mengikuti lagu _White Christmas_ yang memenuhi ruangan. Sesekali, mereka berciuman—ciuman lembut seperti sebelumnya. Temaram cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela turut mengiringi keduanya dalam diam.

Ah, andai saja Carla melihat, tentu ia akan mengerti cinta seperti apa yang mereka kumandangkan—setulus apa kasih yang telah disimpan selama tujuh belas tahun dalam penantian. Ya, andai saja Carla melihat. Mikasa juga. Tentu mereka akan mengerti dan tak berusaha memisahkan.

Namun tanpa Rivaille dan Eren ketahui, malam itu ada seseorang yang menyaksikan semuanya dari balik pintu kamar 107 tanpa terlewat. Grisha Jeager menghela nafas lelah sebelum beranjak dari depan pintu putih yang masih membiarkan sayup suara kotak musik mengalun ke luar.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa sedalam itu...," lirihnya.

Kali ini, ia rasa memang sudah seharusnya kedua anak laki-lakinya mendapat restu. Hanya Rivaille yang Eren inginkan, sama seperti hanya pria itu yang dapat membuat Eren bahagia.

**.**

_A smile which was never seen, a kindness which was never shown _

_A single love which changed everything between two life_

_As other tried to understand_

_Would it be too late or not? _

**.**

"Grisha, kita mau kemana?" tanya Carla ketika suaminya itu memimpin jalan dengan tangan tertaut. Tubuh yang tak lagi muda menyulitkan keduanya berjalan cepat, namun tetap saja kecepatan maksimal yang ditempuh Grisha.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan… dengan seseorang," katanya di sela langkah. Carla tak bertanya lagi sampai mereka tiba di depan salah satu toko kue di ujung jalan. Grisha segera masuk dan menilik setiap sudut toko dari balik kacamatanya, mencari sosok yang sudah susah payah ia berusaha hubungi hingga akhirnya dapat membuat janji untuk bertemu.

"Ah, Tuan Jeager-kah?" sapa seorang pelayan setelah melihat sepasang suami isteri memandang berkeliling sambil berdiri mematung di pintu masuk toko seakan mencari orang. Grisha mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata 'ya'. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itu memandu jalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Ia mengatakan bahwa si pemilik toko sudah memberinya instruksi untuk mengantar mereka ke atas ketika tiba. Si pelayan toko undur diri setelah mengantarkan pasangan Jeager pada sesosok wanita muda berkacamata dengan rambut cokelat terikat ke atas dan seorang pria pirang dengan rambut tersisir rapi ke samping.

"Nona Zoe?" tanya Grisha ragu ketika ia dan Carla dipersilahkan duduk pada salah satu bangku bundar yang mengelilingi meja kaca di tepi jendela besar tanpa kusen. Carla masih kebingungan karena tak tahu pada situasi apa ia diperhadapkan, sementara wanita yang disebut malah tertawa kencang mendengar panggilannya. Wanita itu baru berhenti ketika pria di sebelahnya berdeham mengingatkan.

"Maaf, ahaha. Jangan samakan aku dengan sepupuku, Tuan. Namaku sekarang Hanji Smith," Hanji tersenyum seraya melempar tatap lembut pada pria di sebelahnya, "Isteri dari Irvin Smith."

Irvin, pria berambut pirang di sebelah Hanji tersenyum lalu menyapa pasangan Jeager yang berusia jauh di atas ia maupun isterinya.

"Maaf," ujar Grisha. Ia merasa bersalah dan sedikit malu akan kesalahannya. Sementara Hanji yang tak ambil pusing hanya mengibaskan tangannya lalu langsung menuju topik.

"Jadi, ada apa antara kalian dan sepupuku, Rivaille?" tanya Hanji—membuat Carla sukses terdiam di tempat. Grisha, tanpa berusaha menjelaskan keadaan apapun terlebih dahulu pada isterinya, langsung menceritakan duduk perkara yang tengah mereka hadapi. Mengenai Rivaille yang telah ia anggap anak sendiri, bagaimana mereka hilang kontak karena kepindahan keluarganya ke Jerman, dan betapa hubungan Rivaille dan putra semata wayangnya yang kini lumpuh telah berubah menjadi suatu hal yang terlarang, juga kebingungannya akan keputusan yang harus diambilnya karena ketidaksetujuan Carla.

Hanji dan Irvin bertatapan sejenak. Irvin juga mengenal Rivaille dan bersahabat dengan sepupu iparnya ketika muda. Ia dan Hanji sama-sama tahu mengenai cinta pertama Rivaille, yaitu Eren, dan bagaimana pria itu menunggu selama belasan tahun untuk menggapai kembali cintanya.

"Aku menolak!" geram Carla yang tanpa sadar berdiri di tempatnya seraya menggebrak meja. Tak bisa ia relakan Eren dengan sesama jenis. Meski Eren lumpuh, ia rasa anaknya masih layak memperoleh pendamping hidup yang sepadan, terutama WANITA.

"Meski Rivaille juga anakku, tak mungkin aku merestui mereka! Oh, Grisha, tidakkah kau lihat cinta Mikasa yang begitu besar untuk Eren sampai rela menikahinya meski tak mungkin memperoleh keturunan, harus mengurusi Eren seumur hidupnya, dan juga harus bekerja?" ujar Carla dengan nada setengah memohon. Hanya tinggal satu keputusan dari Grisha dan Eren akan patuh, namun sang suami agaknya berpihak pada sang anak. Grisha masih terdiam. Sebelumnya sempat ia sebut juga Mikasa dalam ceritanya dan bagaimana pertemuan terakhir mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Hanji tertawa lagi sebelum membalas penolakan Carla barusan.

"Nyonya, gadis itu berbohong," tuduhnya pada Mikasa yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui, "Ia hanya terobsesi oleh keinginan sesaat untuk mendapatkan Eren, makanya bisa berkata begitu. Jika kau berada di posisi orang tuanya, relakah kau membiarkannya mengambil keputusan serupa? Jelas keluarganya akan menentang bukan? Nah, tidakkah kau egois karena berpikiran bahwa gadis itu pantas berkorban untuk membahagiakan putramu sementara Eren sama sekali tidak bahagia karena pengorbanan gadis itu? Sia-sia bukan?"

Sungguh, wajah Carla memerah karena malu hari itu. Tak hanya malu, namun juga marah. Kata-kata Hanji begitu menamparnya namun tak dapat ia sangkal. Wanita muda itu benar. Carla berharap dengan menikahi Mikasa, Eren setidaknya masih mendapat status sosial yang layak di masyarakat. Ia tahu Eren tidak pernah melihat Mikasa, namun ia memaksa anak itu—hanya agar semua hal berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

"Terlebih, tidakkah kau melihat kesungguhan sepupuku Rivaille? Bukannya aku membelanya secara buta karena pertalian darah, hanya saja ia bukan tipe orang yang akan menaruh cinta sembarangan. Meski perasaannya terhadap Eren mungkin merupakan bagian dari kebodohan masa muda, demikian sebaliknya, tidakkah kau melihat kesetian yang telah ia rajut selama tujuh belas tahun? Ataukah itu kurang lama untuk meyakinkanmu akan perasaannya?" lanjut Hanji lagi. Kali ini ia topangkan satu tangannya di atas meja untuk menyangga wajah dan sebuah senyum ia kulum pada bibirnya.

Kali ini, Carla terdiam. Benar adanya bahwa selama ini ia mengesampingkan perasaan Rivaille. Ia menolak untuk mempertimbangkan hal yang berpotensi membuatnya bimbang. Bagaimanapun ia menganggap Rivaille anaknya juga. Gagasan untuk merenggut kebahagiaan dua putranya sekaligus menggelitik hatinya. Lucu. Benarkah ia mencintai putranya jika ego pribadi ia dahulukan? Hatinya kini mencelos.

Grisha tidak berkomentar apapun. Hatinya masih menimang-nimang akankah ia ceritakan adegan pembacaan dongeng dan dansa tengah malam yang ia lihat dari balik pintu kamar rumah sakit Eren waktu itu atau tidak. Ketika ia masih berpikir, giliran Irvin yang angkat suara.

"Kalian tentu pernah mendengar sekian kata bijak, karena itu simpanlah yang satu ini sebagai tambahan kecil pada catatan kalian. _Cinta yang tumbuh dalam semalam, akan layu dalam sekejap mata. Akan tetapi cinta yang teruji melewati tahun, jelas takkan lekang dimakan waktu,_" tukas Irvin seraya menatap Hanji-nya dengan tatapan teduh. Ia percaya pasangan yang telah lebih lama menikah di hadapannya itu, lebih mengerti arti dari kata-katanya. Mereka telah bersama sekian lama dalam ikatan dan membuktikan bahwa mereka tetap dapat bersama melampaui perselisihan. Masa kan mereka tak mengerti cinta dalam ketidakpastian selama belasan tahun yang telah dipendam Rivaille dan Eren?

Carla sudah kalah namun masih terlihat enggan untuk menyerah. Maka Grisha pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang ia lihat malam itu pada ketiga orang yang duduk bersamanya. Dengan ini, ia yakin masalah akan berakhir dan mereka akan sampai pada suatu penyelesaian. Benar saja Carla menangis penuh haru setelahnya. Selama ini, cinta yang ia lewatkan dan ia tolak begitu besar dan tulus. Hatinyalah yang terlalu bebal untuk dapat menerima cinta dua anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Kalian sudah tahu keputusan apa yang harus diambil. Kami tunggu undangan kalian atas pernikahan mereka," ucap Irvin seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya—diikuti Hanji yang juga memutuskan utuk kembali bekerja. Mereka tinggalkan sementara pasangan Jeager di lantai kedua toko kue untuk menata hati.

"Kata-kata siapa lagi yang kau kutip? Kata-kata untuk novelmu yang belum rilis ya? Dasar pujangga gombal!" kata Hanji seraya menyenggol pelan perut Irvin setelah mereka hilang dari jangkauan pandang pasangan Jeager. Irvin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hei, bukankah aku pujangga gombal milikmu?" Irvin meraih pinggang isterinya ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan seraya mencubit pipinya. Keduanya tertawa dalam posisi seperti itu, Irvin di belakang dengan lengan yang melingkar dan Hanji di depan dengan tangan tertangkup di atas lengan suaminya.

"Kuharap, kelak Rivaille juga dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang kita rasakan," lirih Hanji seraya mengeratkan pelukan Irvin di pinggangnya. Irvin mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Hanji dengan sayang.

Tak lama setelah Irvin dan Hanji meninggalkan lantai dua, pasangan Jeager menuruni anak tangga lalu berterima kasih dan berpamitan keluar. Hal yang mereka dapati selanjutnya ketika sampai di rumah sakit setelah bergegas untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira adalah kamar nomor 107 yang kosong dan sepucuk surat yang ditulis Eren.

_"Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu. Kalian mungkin memang melarangnya. Akan tetapi Rivaille adalah hal terakhir yang kupunya untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Karena itu kami pergi ke tempat di mana kebahagiaan bisa kami raih.—Eren."_

"EREN! RIVAILLE!" jerit Carla di tengah kamar rumah sakit yang kosong itu. Grisha dan beberapa perawat yang berada di sana turut menenangkan wanita yang terisak untuk kedua kalinya hari itu.

Penyesalan bukannya datang terlambat, ia hanya datang tanpa aba-aba agar kau dapat memaknai artinya setelah kehilangan hal yang berharga.

Kini kedua anak laki-laki mereka tak lagi di sisi. Rivaille dan Eren telah pergi ke suatu tempat yang mungkin sangat jauh, hanya agar mereka dapat bersama—mengepakkan sayap kebebasan menuju langit biru.

Mikasa yang datang tepat setelah Carla berteriak hanya dapat merosot pasrah pada kedua kakinya. Sampai akhir pemuda itu tak menerima cintanya. Eren sampai pergi seperti ini hanya untuk dapat hidup bersama pria bernama Rivaille. Mungkin memang seharusnya sejak awal ia tak mengganggu. Kini ia telah kalah, bukan?

**.**

_Once again, trust them to choose their path_

_No matter if they're children, or teens, or youth, or adults_

_Each has their own way of living_

_And also for loving_

**.**

Sudah genap dua tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Rivaille dan Eren. Selama itu mereka tinggal di rumah yang dibeli Rivaille jauh dari Paris. Hanya berdua, menjalin kasih tanpa gairah yang membuta, melainkan disertai cinta yang tulus. Eren masih duduk di atas kursi roda dengan Rivaille yang setia mendorongnya. Pekerjaan yang dipilih pria itu adalah pekerjaan yang dapat dikerjakan dari rumah dengan segala bakatnya dan itu cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Eren tanpa harus terpisah waktu kerja. Rivaille bisa terus berada di sisi Eren setiap saat.

Tersebutlah suatu hari di musim gugur, di sebuah taman kecil, berdiri tiang-tiang batu besar dengan hiasan pita transparan dan rangkaian bunga aneka jenis dan warna melingkari sisinya secara spiral. Tak lupa bangku-bangku yang terbungkus sutera putih berjejer rapi dalam barisannya di taman itu. Di depan jalan yang diapit tiang batu, terdapat sebuah meja bundar yang juga ditutupi kain putih dengan kue besar bertingkat di atasnya. Lalu atap dengan tanaman rambat di atas rangkaian tiang batu. Manis, dengan hiasan bunga beraneka warna, sebuah aula pernikahan di alam terbuka. Cerahnya hari ini, tanpa awan mendung yang menodai langit, mendukung suasana hati para tamu dan penyelenggara.

Namun sudah sekitar satu jam mereka menunggu dan tidak mendapati tanda-tanda kehadiran mempelai. Beberapa tamu mulai gusar dan hendak beranjak meninggalkan taman, namun Hanji mencegah mereka semua.

"Jangan pergi," katanya, "Aku percaya mereka pasti datang."

Tak lama setelah Hanji berkata demikian sebuah _Porsche_ hitam dengan rangkaian dekorasi mawar putih melaju cepat lalu berhenti tepat di muka jalan yang diapit tiang batu. Dari mobil itu, sosok pria berambut _raven_ turun dari sisi pengemudi. Ia kenakan setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan _phantofel_ dan bunga yang tersemat di dada—sang mempelai pria.

Pria itu berjalan menuju sisi penumpang dan membuka pintu, menunjukkan sosok pemuda dalam balutan gaun putih lengkap dengan sarung tangan, _high heels_, dan penutup wajah—sang mempelai wanita.

Sebuah kursi roda sudah menunggu di depan altar dan Eren tidak perlu berjalan dengan menggunakan _high heels_ yang dipakainya. Rivaille menggendong pengantinnya _bridal style_, hingga ke depan altar—membuat semua tamu undangan tersenyum penuh makna dan bersiul riuh. Hanji dan Irvin ada di bangku deretan depan. Di sebelah mereka, Carla dan Grisha. Di sisi lain, orang tua Rivaille. Di belakangnya Armin, Jean, Mikasa yang akhirnya menyerah, dan juga Petra yang telah lama pupus harapannya.

Setelah Eren duduk di atas kursi rodanya, Carla menyerahkan rangkaian bunga anyelir putih pada Eren—sama seperti yang dibawakan Rivaille ketika menjenguk dulu—sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dan sejak saat ini, mereka dipersatukan dalam satu ikatan yang takkan pernah bisa dipisahkan oleh manusia—janji abadi hingga maut memisahkan. Cincin dari rumput liar yang sempat berganti cincin perak, kini menjadi cincin emas putih sebagai lambang sebuah pernikahan.

Pada akhirnya mereka menyatukan irama jantungnya sekali lagi dalam sebuah ciuman, ditemani kursi roda dan karangan anyelir putih di tangan. Dalam setiap kelopak anyelir itu, terukir cinta mereka.

_White carnation for sweet and lovely—_sama seperti cinta pertama yang tertunda selama tujuh belas tahun dan kini dipersatukan dalam sebuah seremoni putih, dalam ikatan abadi.

Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Rivaille, Eren.

**.**

_In the end, let them seal their love_

_In a white ceremony—between carnation petals_

_A white one for 'sweet and lovey'__—_the pure love

_As the groom kissed the bride—on his wheelchair which decorated with __white ribbon_

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_A/N :_**

* Hans adalah nama tokoh utama dalam kisah _The Glass Box. _Saya tidak tahu persis dari negara mana cerita ini berasal, namun salah satu sumber pada internet yang saya peroleh mengenai lima dongeng terkenal (_Five Famous Fairytale_) menyatakan bahwa kisah ini dibukukan sebagai salah satunya oleh dua pelajar Jerman bernama Jacob Grimm dan Wilhelm Grimm pada sekitar abad ke 17-18. Karena itu pada setting cerita ini, tentu diasumsikan _The Glass Box_ telah dikenal luas oleh masyarakat Jerman dan juga negara sekitarnya, yaitu Perancis.

**Kenny G adalah penggubah lagu _White Christmas_ dalam salah satu_ playlist_ musik klasik dan instrumental di laptop saya. Salah satu keterangan video di Youtube menyebutkan bahwa lagu ini merupakan lagu yang melukiskan suatu keadaan perayaan natal klasik. Sepertinya, lagu ini diciptakan pertama kali oleh Irving Berlin pada tahun 1940 dan paling banyak terjual ketika dinyanyikan oleh Bing Crosby. Asumsikan lagu ini telah sampai ke Perancis dan Jerman saat kisah Rivaille dan Eren pada cerita ini berlangsung. Karena itu jika ditanya setting 'kapan cerita ini berlangsung?' jawaban saya adalah akhir abad ke-19.

Mengenai setting musim gugur yang saya ambil dan bunga anyelir. Anyelir sebenarnya tanaman hari panjang yang butuh banyak penyinaran matahari dan tumbuh di daerah dengan letak lintang di atas 60 derajat, berbunga pada musim panas serta dapat hidup selama 18 sampai 20 bulan. Namun, di Indonesia juga ada anyelir kan? Bahkan salah satu sumber mengatakan kalau anyelir adalah bunga nasional Spanyol, jadi saya asumsikan, anyelir dpat tumbuh juga di Perancis yang letak lintangnya di atas Spanyol (namun di bawah 60 derajat Lintang Utara). Dan karena masa hidupnya yang lama, bunga anyelir hidup sepanjang tahun meski berbunganya pada musim panas. Jadi okelah ya saya masukin bunga anyelir di Perancis pada musim gugur? Kalaupun tidak, tolong abaikan dulu hal itu dalam fanfic ini *ngeles*

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak telah membaca fic ini. Maaf jika ada kesalahan. _Typos_ bisa diberitahu, nanti saya perbaiki. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar di kotak _review._

_—Shigure Haruki—_


End file.
